


Love Me Tender...Or Not

by Ink_Gypsy



Category: LOTR RPS
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic, Sean Astin/Elijah Wood - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 21:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4195911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean is usually a slow, tender lover, but sometimes he just has to let loose, and Elijah doesn't mind at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Me Tender...Or Not

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Quick Creation Game at the Froday Flash Fiction Challenge community at Live Journal. The object was to write a three-sentence fic based on a prompt word. The prompt word for this was "raunchy."

Raunchy was a word Elijah would never have associated with Sean, especially in the bedroom where tenderness ruled, mostly because of the extremely well-endowed Astin's fear of hurting his younger lover, but once in a while, Sean would work up such a head of sexual steam that he would skip foreplay entirely.

On those rare occasions, the moment they were alone, Sean would yank down Elijah's jeans and boxers, turn his face to the nearest wall and just drive into him, burying himself to the hilt in that hot, tight space, then pulling out and doing it again and again until they were both too weak to stand, and sank to the floor in a heap of tangled limbs.

The first time it happened prompted Elijah to give Sean a special and very private nickname: "Slam Bam Thank You Sam."


End file.
